


It's Time For Me to Soar

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [39]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Fic, Blake walks in with her hair short :3, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Making Out, Minor Angst, Yang gets a replacement for bumblebee, v7 outfits guys; im dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the prompt: Blake and Yang making out on bumblebee(She gets a new bike in this... that counts too right?)~“I can help pay for it if you want-” the faunus tries to say, but Yang cuts her off with another shake of her head.“It’s fine, really. That isn’t necess-” Yang glances over at Blake for the first time since she came in, and her jaw drops.Blake and Weiss had disappeared into the team’s room a little while ago, she assumes that they’d just come out now, but they hadn’t said why they were going back. Ruby had been with Yang for a while, but she’d gone to check on the two of them half an hour ago, and she assumes that her sister is with Weiss now. Yang feels her cheeks grow hot, and she knows that she’s staring, but she can’t help it. It’s safe to say that she now knows what they were doing, as when her eyes lock onto her partner, she sees that the faunus had cut her hair to rest just below her chin. She looks absolutely… stunning, and Yang is left speechless. Blake notices where Yang is staring, and her own gaze drops to the floor out of embarrassment, her cheeks tinting red.





	It's Time For Me to Soar

**Author's Note:**

> V7 outfits killed me, guys
> 
> Enjoy this thing I pumped out for that reason exactly

Yang smiles at the bike in front of her. She's elated that she found one so similar to bumblebee, and she knows that with a few little changes, it'll ride just like it did too. She pulls her bomber jacket off and tosses it onto a chair at the side of the room, not wanting to get it dirty and then she pulls her hair into a ponytail. She stares at the bike for a few more seconds, then lets out a little sigh as she gets to work.

After a few moments, she hears someone enter the room, but she doesn’t glance back at them, maintaining her focus on what she’s doing, not wanting to ruin something she spent so much lien on. “Hey- Oh, you bought one.” She hears from behind her, and smiles uncontrollably, “It’s really nice.”

“Thanks,” Yang smiles, “I think I can have it resembling my old one in no time with a little bit of work.”

There’s a bit of silence for a moment as footsteps get closer, “I’m sorry.”

Yang shakes her head, “No, no, don’t be, Blake. I’d do it again if it meant keeping you safe.”

“I can help pay for it if you want-” the faunus tries to say, but Yang cuts her off with another shake of her head.

“It’s fine, really. That isn’t necess-” Yang glances over at Blake for the first time since she came in, and her jaw drops. 

Blake and Weiss had disappeared into the team’s room a little while ago, she assumes that they’d just come out now, but they hadn’t said _why_ they were going back. Ruby had been with Yang for a while, but she’d gone to check on the two of them half an hour ago, and she assumes that her sister is with Weiss now. Yang feels her cheeks grow hot, and she knows that she’s staring, but she can’t help it. It’s safe to say that she now knows what they were doing, as when her eyes lock onto her partner, she sees that the faunus had cut her hair to rest just below her chin. She looks absolutely… _stunning_ , and Yang is left speechless. Blake notices where Yang is staring, and her own gaze drops to the floor out of embarrassment, her cheeks tinting red. “Uh…” Yang says stupidly, then realizes she needs to use _actual_ words, “ _Wow_. You look… wow.”

Blake smiles as her blush deepens. “Thank you... I think…”

Yang stands up, wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her short jumpsuit, “It- It’s a compliment, I swear. You look _amazing_ , Blake.”

Blake dips her head again, and her smile grows. There’s another silence between them before Blake breaks it with, “So… how do you…?” As she nudges her head towards the replacement bumblebee.

Yang glances back at it in confusion for a moment until she realizes what her partner means. Usually, she’d understand a lot sooner than she did, but she’s a little… _distracted._ Yang smiles, and motions for Blake to come, “Let me show you.”

Blake’s ears perk up, “I- We can’t-”

“We don’t need to leave the garage for me to show you how to drive it,” Yang says, tilting her head to the side, “Besides, we can always ride it together next time we get the chance.”

Blake ponders Yang’s words for a moment, before she nods, and walks to Yang’s side. Then, she just stands there, looking at the controls on the bike, and Yang laughs. “Get on,” when Blake meets her eyes, “Then I’ll explain what they do.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. I _promise_ you won’t break anything.”

Blake looks the bike over again (and Yang takes the opportunity to take in how beautiful she looks) before taking a step closer, swinging her leg over it, and straddling the bike. Blake places her hands on her thighs, then glances up at Yang again. The blonde feels herself blushing at the sight for some reason. The faunus looks a lot more mature now, not just because of the haircut either, though that definitely adds to it. Yang feels her heart racing, and she marvels at how easily this woman can turn her into a blushing mess without even _trying_. 

Yang spends a few moments trying to distractedly explain the controls on the bike, but her mind completely blanks as her hand brushes Blake’s. Yang struggles to find words for a moment, and she stumbles over a sentence. Blake notices. “Are you okay?”

Yang smiles nervously, giving her a shaky nod in response. She continues explaining something, but Blake isn’t listening anymore. The faunus’ eyebrows furrow at her partner as she stares at the side of her face, noting the way her cheeks are extremely red. After another second, Blake places a hand on her shoulder and Yang meets her eyes as she jumps. They stare at each other for a moment, and the short-haired girl notices the blonde’s eyes fall to her lips. She blushes too, then smiles. “Yang?”

“Huh?” Yang meets her eyes in minor shock, and then realizes that she’d been staring, “S-Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Blake says, mirroring her partner’s response to her before, then she smirks, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Yang responds, “Just a little distracted,” 

“By?” Blake drawls, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

Yang bites her tongue, realizing that she’d accidentally let her inner turmoil slip. “Um… it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“I think I already know what it is.” Blake says into the tense air around them, her smirk growing more confident as Yang’s blush gets more and more visible, “But I’d like to hear you say it.”

Yang stares at her for a moment, taking in her sudden confidence, the little gleam in her eye, and the way she’s tilting her head in mock innocence. “I…”

She trails off as Blake’s eyes drop to her lips as Yang’s had to her before, her breath catching in her throat. “I… _really_ like your hair.” she says quietly, and Blake raises her eyebrows.

She smiles, “Thank you, Yang. Your opinion means-”

“I really wanna kiss you.” Yang says before she can think better of herself, and Blake’s expression morphs into that of shock even though she’d guessed as much already.

After a second, Blake finishes her sentence in a dazed whisper, “-a lot to me.”

They stare at each other for a few moments, neither daring to move any further. “Uh… I mean-”

Blake’s hand slides up to cup Yang’s jaw, and she pulls her down, pressing her lips against her partner’s for the first time and effectively shutting her up. Yang’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but it doesn’t take long for her to decide to kiss back, and she tangles her hand into Blake’s hair in an effort to pull her closer. Yang’s other hand drops to the bike’s handle, tilting her head to the side to make the kiss easier for Blake so she doesn’t have to twist her torso so much. Yang pulls back for a moment to calm her racing heart, but quickly leans back in, licking across Blake’s bottom lip in request for entrance. Blake, teasingly, bites Yang’s lip in response, and the blonde groans as her eyebrows pinch together. She never thought she’d ever get to feel this with Blake, but there is no doubting that it’s happening as the faunus’ tongue slides into her mouth. Yang’s never experienced a kiss that got so intense this quickly, but finds that she wouldn’t have it any other way. They’ve been _so_ close to closing the gap between them for _so_ long, that it just doesn’t feel right to have it happen any other way. 

When Blake pulls back, her face is flushed and her eyelids are heavy. Yang isn’t anywhere near finished though, and Blake realizes this as she watches Yang check the kickstand to make sure the bike won’t topple over, and then she’s swinging her leg over the bike as well, facing Blake and immediately pulling her mouth back to hers. Blake’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her body flush against hers, and somewhere in her mind she hopes that Weiss and Ruby don’t walk in, but the thought quickly escapes her as Yang’s tongue returns to her mouth. The blonde’s hand returns to Blake’s hair, reveling in how soft it is, the other sliding down to grip at the shorter woman’s lower back. Blake arches into her when that hand goes a little lower, and she finds herself releasing a low moan into her partner’s mouth. Yang finally pulls back, their lips separating with a little pop, and she leans her forehead against Blake’s. “ _Fuck_.” she husks into the small space between them, and Blake smiles as she tries to catch her breath.

“If I had known you’d react like this to me cutting my hair, I would have done it a long time ago.” Blake says with a little chuckle, and Yang grins.

“You’ve always been beautiful. I guess I just… couldn’t hold back any longer.”

“I’m glad.” Blake replies, “Because I certainly wouldn’t mind doing that more often.”

Yang leans back in right as the words leave Blake’s mouth, slanting her lips across hers in a softer kiss, less desperate now that she knows Blake’s intentions. Her hand moves back up to more innocent territory, gripping at the faunus’ hip as she deepens the kiss again. The kissing continues for a while, neither of them really fond of the idea of stopping, but eventually they’re pulling away and resting their foreheads against each other once more. “I’m sorry,” Blake whispers, “For everything I’ve put you through.”

Yang smiles, “The past is in the past. You’re here now, and you…” Blake pulls her head back, searching Yang’s eyes, and she visibly sees the girl’s hesitation. She frowns, but Yang continues, her voice strong once more. “You… _love_ me. That’s what really matters, isn’t it? You’ve proven yourself to me over and over again, but it wasn’t necessary because I love you too, and I wouldn’t want you anywhere other than here, with me.”

Blake smiles, and Yang does too, the tension falling from her shoulders. “I do… Love you, I mean. And I’m not going anywhere. I promised, and I meant it.”

Yang’s about to lean in for another kiss when she hears the door swing open, and realizes fairly quickly that there’s only two people it could be. “That’s how you fix a motorbike, huh?” Weiss drawls, a little smirk pulling at her lips as she glances fondly at her teammates, “Interesting.”

“I may have got a little distracted.” Yang admits, glancing back at Blake, and she realizes that she’s practically sitting in her lap. There would be no way of explaining this other than what actually happened. 

“I can see that.” Weiss replies.

“I… uh- I like your braid.” Yang says awkwardly, and the white-haired woman rolls her eyes.

“Thanks. Your partner did it for me.” Weiss smiles, “By the by, Ruby wanted to show you what she did with her hair, but she demanded that I bring you there instead of her coming with me. Said something about a _‘grand reveal’_? I don’t know, you know how your sister can be.” she says, shaking her head.

“Do I ever.” the blonde chuckles, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Weiss glances at Blake, “You better be. If you’re not up there in 5 minutes, I’ll-” she pauses, “ _Actually_ , I wouldn’t want to come back here and risk seeing anything. Just… be quick. _Please_.”

Weiss closes the door behind her, leaving both Blake and Yang as a blushing mess once again. “Did she just imply…?"

“Yeah, she did.” Blake simply replies, and then they stare at each other for a moment.

Yang bursts out laughing, Blake joining in soon after. “I-I guess I should go check out what Ruby did.” Yang says once the laughter starts to fade, “I also don’t want the ice queen upset.”

Blake gets off of the bike first, then helps Yang off as well. “I’ll come up too. I was there when she started and I’m curious about the final product.”

Yang grins as she intertwines her fingers with Blake’s. “Sweet. And… we’ll talk about everything later, baby. I promise.”

Blake’s heart soars, and she bites her lip with a smile. “Okay.”


End file.
